


This Is The Last Time

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deadline is drawing closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Last Time

“This is the last time.”  
They’ve been saying it for weeks now, as the deadline draws closer and closer. What timing – for Kimura to have discovered the charm of Goro’s unfathomable eyes and the lure of his kisses in the same week he’d discovered Shizuka was pregnant. Maybe if that hadn’t happened there’d be a choice.  
“This is really the last time.”  
But then another night comes and they melt together again, caramel-warm, their joy embittered by the knowledge of finality.  
And the night before the wedding: “This really, really is the last time.”  
Maybe this time it’s actually true.


End file.
